Press Play
by Silvie Official
Summary: A Nanami X Hinata story crossover thing... yeah. IDEK. Please note I just finished reading Reset (yes, another Hinanami fic) and I can't get one image out of my head. Very gory, didn't get any sleep because of it, so I do apologize if it has effed up stuff.
1. Introduction

Press Play

A Hinata X Nanami Fanfic

Hajime Hinata was your average everyday kid. Sort of. He's truly amazing when he puts his mind to it, and also because his alter ego -Izuru Kamukura- is the current leader of Ulitmate Despair, title Ultimate Hope -Ironic, I know- and genius out of the ordinary.

Chiaki Nanami is you average female gamer, lazy, gets tired easily and takes a long time to form sentences. Title Ultimate Gamer, currently an AI in The New World Program. Nanami is dating Hinata or Kamukura. Whatever, same diffrence.

But, as luck would have it, they can't seem to comunicate with one another anymore. Nanami just thought he wasn't coming, then she got a message from Kyouko Kirigiri.

Hinata wants to connect to the program, Future Foundation relents to let him into the program.

Because a certain someone wants to make everyone despair. And of course, the certain someone is none other than the queen of despair herself, Junko Enoshima. This time, she's outside of the game, great, I know right?

I am Mihiro Hinata, the younger sister of Hajime Hinata. My title is Ultimate Fighter, I work for neither FF or UD, instead, I work for Faith Studios. Neither despair nor hope. Just middle. I am the founder of FS, not techinically though, the Hinata family founded FS the same time FF and UD were founded.

This is the story of Hajime and Chiaki. This is the story of tragedy that befell Hajime. This is the story of sorrow, romance and tragedy.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One-**

**The Beginning of The End**

A...is... is that a monochrome bear? You know what, I'm not even gonna try.

Anyways this... thing... ran at me, a glinting knife in one of his paws(?) and intent on murdering me.

In shock and confusion, I ran towards the end of the hall, where a pale man with long black hair and red eyes in a suit waited for me. Then I realized.

"Hajime...?" I asked cautiously. The man smiled and looked at me.

"In a matter of words, yes. Otherwise, no. It's pretty hard to explain, I'll tell you when we make it out of here." Hajime turned around and calmly started walking even further down to end of the hall.

I stood there as shock filled my body. "Are you just going to stand there?" He asked, peering over his shoulder.

"A-ah... I'm sorry. I'm just in a state of shock right now."

"Understandable. But we must get moving, lest you want to be killed by a Monobear."

"Mono...bear?"

"Like I said, I'll explain if we make it out of here." He resumed walking, this wasn't like Hajime. Sure, he'd try to be independent and all of that goody-goody sugar-sugar stuff. But this is freaking ridiculious!

Having no choice, I sped up my walking pace to catch up with Hajime.

"I suppose I can explain now. We do have quite a long walk." He sighed and recounted the events since he entered Kibōgamie Gakuen (Hope's Academy).

* * *

><p>I stayed silent. Learning this is both not and is my brother is very confusing, so I took time to run it though my head once or twice.<p>

_Eh, I just got a headache thinking of it! _

I felt a tear slowly run down my cheek. Why was I crying? Whatever the reason, it didn't matter, well at that point at least... I'm getting off track.

That's when I realized, the shadow of my brother was gone, I was alone. Just like it would've been otherwise. I was staring at the ground for so long I hadn't noticed. I snapped my head up.

_Survival-mode activate. *boop*_

I chuckled on the inside, but cried more on the outside. The fact I'd probably never see Pewds or any other YouTubers broke my heart, but I wiped away my tears and took a deep breath.

I swiftly grabbed the closest weapon to me: A bow and arrow.

How it got there, how should I know? Personally, I didn't care, but the more I thought of it, it worried me. I shook my head and ran towards the nearest alleyway.

Another one of those Monobear things was waiting for me, I shot it and felt myself smirk. I truly didn't want to, but my body did it anyways. Like I said before, I personally don't care. Not as long as I don't have my risk of dying included into the scene or anything, I didn't care.

I jumped over the body and took the arrow I'd loged into his red lightning bolt eye and took the butcher knife.

Looks like I'll have to survive on my own or find others. I like the sound of option two.

With my mind set, I made to find people, not aware of a shadow chuckling behind me and faded into the shadows, a chuckle resounded through the shadows and soon died out.

-TWO YEARS LATER-

I sighed inwardly. Then I heard the large opening of a door. I soon realized that the survivors of the school had made it out and I smiled warmly, while my brother next to me had a scowl on his face.

He turned and slowly walked away to the shadows like he did on the beginning of the end and eventually faded into them. No doubt to tell his stupid orginaization about the dillema.

He'd been crabby at the time, no one knew why. He'd mumbled something about, "If only I would've been there" and all of that depressing stuff.

Next to me, Komaru's face lit up, no doubt thanks to her brother surviving. Then I'd realized, none of them know me. Yet, there I stood, not moving by an inch.

We made small talk, but that didn't last long because Future Foundation showed up. With a scowl on our face, Mar and I walked away a scowl still on our faces. She took out her gun and glared at the helicopter.

I took my bow off of my shoulder and held it firmly.

"You guys be best off not trusting those two." The owner of Future Foundation -Chiba Shinji- said as I felt his peircing gaze on my back.

"Why?" Makoto had asked.

"Those two run an orginazation called 'Faith Studios'. FS is an ally to SHSL Despair."

My hand on the bow twiched as well as Mar's hand on her gun. "Should we give him a taste?"

She smirked. "Must you ask?" She spun and fired a bullet near Chiba's head. She frowned. "I missed."

"Whatever." We had our backs to out respective sides of the main street, our weapons in hand and poker faces. "Next time we see you, it's through the skull." We threatened as he gulped.

We turned back around and continued on our way, Izuru appearing in front of us, proving in fact, we were allies with Despair. We peered at him from over our shoulders.

"THEY ARE ACQUAINTANCES WITH IZURU KAMUKURA!?" Chiba screeched.

"Should we just try to make him freak out more?" Izuru whispered. We turned back to Izuru and smirked. He, in turn smirked along with us.

"WE'RE FAMILY IF YOU MUST KNOW!" Mar yelled back to the idiot.

"WHAT!?" He yelled, putting a hand to his head as Izuru snapped his fingers making more Monobears appear. Everyone of the monochrome bears ran towards the founder.

I shot a bear with a arrow in the stomach to the right, right by his leg, causing a bomb to tick down and explode, causing a chain reaction.

Makoto's face- no, everyone's faces were covered with soot. We watched as the agents fell into despair. We watched the entire scene unfold. Makoto look at us with a shocked expression.

We continued to walk away as the SHSL students looked at us with terrified, shocked expressions. Fukawa sneezed and looked around before joining us with walking away. We barely heard Hagakure say, "Well we're fucked if 'Kawa's with them!"

* * *

><p><strong>Why did I make them a evil sterotype you ask? <strong>

**Just wait...**

**Wait... *Evil Cackle***


End file.
